Telecommunication systems continue to carry more and different kinds of traffic over their networks. Certain types of traffic require a high degree of reliability, so that few or no packets are lost in transit. Other types of traffic may be sensitive to timing, so that some packets may be lost, but the packets that are received need to arrive on time. Furthermore, some traffic may be order sensitive, while other traffic may be communicated asynchronously. As demand increases, telecommunication systems must adapt to handle increasing amounts and types of traffic.